


Drinks, magic and Scoobies

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Drinking, Hangover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Willow and Xander deal with the aftermath of their wild drunk night.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Willow Rosenberg (implied)
Kudos: 4





	Drinks, magic and Scoobies

**Author's Note:**

> Something inspired by Warehouse 13 3x03. Takes place at any point in Season 7.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

Xander was sleeping in bed, when the alarm bell rang and he opened his eyes and widened his eyes in horror to see Willow's sleeping form, when Willow was slowly opening her eyes and then her jaw dropped and both of them screamed in terror. And when they looked down to realize that they were only in sheets and had no clothes on, their screams got even louder.

"AAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH!"

They both pulled away, with Xander frantically putting on his pants, while Willow was holding the blanket to cover herself.

"What… what…" Willow panted out. "Giles's apartment above the Magic Box. And… why… why are we naked?"

"We… Willow, tell me we didn't—" Xander started.

"No! No! Never happened! No! N-O!" Willow snapped.

"Willow… tell me you didn't try another spell." Xander begged.

"Uh… I don't remember…" Willow said, unable to recall events from the previous day. "Xander, did we get drunk?"

"No…" Xander said, clutching his head. "I mean, everything's muddled but I don't really feel… hungover… do you?"

"No…" Willow said before gesturing. "Xander, turn around, right now!"

"Why… oh. Right." Xander turned around as Willow dropped the blanket and put on her clothes, while Xander found his clothes on the floor and put them on, while not turning around to give Willow as much privacy as possible before they both got dressed.

"After everything that has happened between us, this would be a big, BIG mistake, right?" Willow said awkwardly.

"Ri-i-i-ght." Xander said nervously.

"Maybe… maybe we didn't do anything…" Willow moved her hips as Xander got the hint.

"I… don't want to know. The last thing I need is Anya cursing us both." Xander said before Willow did gesture and then a glow of light covered the bed as Willow and Xander saw a mirage of both of them in bed and all it showed was both of them snuggling in bed.

"Xander, are you wrestling with me?" Willow asked awkwardly as Xander's image kept turning in bed, while half of his body was lying on Willow.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the bed's so small." Xander said before he snickered as Willow's image started sniffing his hair.

"Hey!" Willow blushed, smacking Xander in the shoulder.

"Sorry." Xander said sheepishly.

"Well… looks like we were OK." Willow said before Xander's phone rang and he answered the call.

"Hey, what's up, Buff?" Xander asked.

" _Xander, could you explain why do I have in my voicemail you singing Pina Colada in 3 A.M.? Have you been drinking?_ " Buffy asked.

"Uh… what? * kcchht * The call's breaking up, I can't hear you, sorry… * bzzt * Buff, gotta go." Xander said, faking noises.

" _Wait, Xander—_ "

Xander hung up and looked embarrassed.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Nothing." Xander said, not wanting to know what did he do while drunk.

* * *

Willow and Xander were entering the Magic Box, when they heard Anya giggle.

"What's going on?" Willow asked.

Anya held in her hand a small wooden box as she grinned at Willow and Xander. "Boy, did you two party hard last night?"

"What do you mean?" Xander asked and Anya showed them a small vial and then Xander and Willow widened their eyes in realization.

"Never open what you have no clue it is. You as much as smell this potion and it's party time in magic town and you both drank the whole vial." Anya smirked.

"When did you get a bronze statue?" Xander asked, pointing at the bronze statue with its back towards them.

Willow narrowed her eyes as she neared the statue, noticing something was familiar about it before she turned the statue to reveal… "Kennedy?!"

Suddenly, Xander and Willow got an uncomfortable flashback.

* * *

_Xander and Willow were laughing off at the counter, when Kennedy entered as they were making a spell on a bowl._

_"Are you two drinking?" Kennedy asked as she noticed their very odd behavior._

_"Oh, Kennedy, could you please bring us deathroot? It's the jar at the counter next to you." Willow pointed._

_"O…kay. What are you guys doing anyway? What's the spell?" Kennedy asked curiously as she handed the deathroot to Willow._

_"Oh, just decorating the shop." Xander said._

_"Yeah, this place could use—" Suddenly, Kennedy was turning into bronze until she completely froze._

_"A bronze Slayer decoration." Willow said as she and Xander burst into hysterical laughter._

* * *

"Oh…" Xander said, completely flabbergasted, while Willow blushed in embarrassment.

Willow quickly muttered something in an unknown language and Kennedy then turned normal. "What… is it morning already?" She looked around in confusion. "What happened?"

"Uh… I think we all drank a little too much, right?" Willow said, trying to shrug off what happened.

"The last thing I remember was helping you with some spell and then…" Kennedy tried to remember. "You didn't whammy me, did you?"

"No-o-o-o." Xander said awkwardly.

"What makes you think that?" Willow said in a high-pitch voice, blushing.

* * *

"So… let's never talk about this again." Xander said, not wanting to know whether he had slept with Willow as they went out, feeling awkward.

"Never. Ever." Willow nodded. "Maybe we didn't… you know…" She did an intimate innuendo gesture and Xander paled.

"I don't wanna know." Xander said before they both got a flashback.

* * *

_"You know what, maybe we should act like we are doing something we'd never do in our entire lives, especially if we have made that mistake once, if we wanna remember what happened tonight." Xander said as they entered the bedroom._

_"Ooh, Xander, take your clothes off, now." Willow said, taking off her top._

_"What?" Xander asked, confused._

_"It's gonna bug us in the morning and we're gonna want to know what happened and we're gonna want to fix that mess we just did." Willow giggled, unstrapping her bra._

_Xander suddenly snickered. "Right. Funny." He took off his shirt as they laid down on bed._

* * *

"We slept together as in 'slept'. Cuddling, not…" Xander didn't want to go on.

"Not _that_." Willow nodded, relieved, remembering how did it ruin their previous relationships the last time.

"Whatever happens, we're always gonna be friends, right?" Xander asked.

"Sure. Friends forever." Willow said as they walked down the street.

* * *

Xander entered his apartment, when a bucket of goo fell on him from above and Xander groaned in disgust before he found a note, recognizing the handwriting.

" _A lesson to you, Harris. Never steal my kittens from me, you bloody sod._ "

Xander groaned, not wanting to remember what had he done in this case.

**Author's Note:**

> Xander / Willow never made any sense in the first place, since they expressed feelings for each other out of the sudden and it was mainly to break up Xander and Cordy and Willow and Oz, alongside the werewolf thing being too much for Oz and Seth Green getting a movie deal and they were always better off as friends.
> 
> Well, poor both them for screwing around while drunk. And don't cross Spike, even if he has a soul. Poor Kennedy? Yeah, not so much from me * snickers *
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
